An Affair At Arendale
by rjgansta1
Summary: Some time after the events of "Frozen," The two sisters relax by the fireplace, not knowing something deep burns in them both. Contains Shemale and Incest content. Will draft a fourth chapter soon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN AFFAIR AT ARENDALE**

 **INT. - CASTLE - NIGHT**

 _It was a cold summer night in Arendale, still reeling over the effect of the unusual winter._ _In the castle the two sisters ELSA & ANNA are relaxing by the fireplace, Anna leaning on Elsa. __Both of them are wearing pajamas, Elsa wearing blue and Anna wearing pink with her hair flowing down to the middle of her back._

ELSA: Anna?

ANNA: Hmm?

ELSA: You remember when I said I love you? The day my magic went haywire?

ANNA: Why wouldn't I? I almost got engaged to that pompous jerk Hans.

ELSA: Although that's true, it's not what I'm talking about. When I said I loved you, I meant it.

 _Anna sits up and looks at Elsa with confusion._

ANNA: Well, of course you meant it, we're family.

ELSA: I know. It's just that...

 _Elsa moves closer to Anna and kisses her._ _After a few seconds Elsa releases the kiss, leaving the two blushing a deep shade of red._ _For minutes, the room was quiet until Anna decides to break the silence._

ANNA: So...how long did you feel this way about me?

ELSA: Being locked in my room for so long, then seeing you for the first time in years, you were just so... breathtaking.

ANNA: Really?

 _Anna pulls Elsa closer for another kiss, this one slightly longer than the last. When Anna releases the kiss, she stands up._

ELSA: What's wrong?

ANNA: Close your eyes. It's a surprise.

 _Elsa closes her eyes before Anna takes off her clothes._

ANNA: Okay, you can open them.

 _When Elsa opens her eyes, she sees a naked Anna, with D-cup breasts and, rather than a wet pussy, in its place is a hard 5-inch penis. Anna sits down and kisses Elsa passionately, while Elsa kisses back, sharing in Anna's lust. As Elsa puts her hand on Anna's member, Anna puts her hand in Elsa's pajama pants. Anna stops when she feels Elsa's crotch. She pulls down the pants slightly, allowing Elsa's own 9-inch cock to come out freely. Anna puts her hand on it and slowly begins to stroke it. Soon the two are jerking each other off while making out. Anna stops the kiss and releases Elsa, looking down at her shaft._

ANNA: I would love to suck your cock.

ELSA: I wanna suck yours too.

ANNA: Well...

 _She gets on her knees in front of Elsa and kisses the head of her dick._

ANNA: You'll just have to wait your turn.

 _Anna begins to suck on the head of Elsa's member while jerking the base. She takes her other hand and cups Elsa's balls. Elsa rocks her head back and forth due to the stimulation given, her dick dripping pre-cum in Anna's mouth._

ELSA; And when I saw you at my ice castle, pleading me to come back, I didn't know what I was thinking letting you go. I was foolish enough to ignore my love for you.

 _Anna begins to suck deeper, using the hand that jerked Elsa off and starts jerking her own shaft._

ELSA: Then I saw you frozen, trying to protect me, which confirmed the love I had for you. My heart swooned, but I didn't know what to think, when I hear your voice, or think of you it just makes me... ah...

 _Elsa's shaft begins to twitch in Anna's mouth as she cums._

ELSA: ...go crazy.

 _Anna takes her mouth off of the member and puts her own near Elsa's face._

ANNA: Your turn. Let's make up for lost love.

 _Elsa licks her lips in excitement, the dripping cock in front of her desiring pleasure, as she puts her tongue around Anna's cock. She takes her other hand and puts a finger inside Anna's ass, making her own dick hard again, knowing she'll be putting her member inside of it. Anna moans loudly in surprise, and pleasure, as she touches her own breasts while getting head. Anna cuts Elsa short and takes her dick out of Elsa's mouth before whispering something in her ear._

ANNA: I need you inside me. I can't take it anymore!

 _Before Elsa can respond, Anna moves closer to Elsa, putting Elsa's dick inside her ass. She moans and slowly goes deeper before she rides it like a cowgirl. The two moan in unison as Elsa kisses Anna and jerks her shaft again. Every move they make only brings them closer in unison, their moans and breaths, their bodies glistening near the fireplace as they explore their bodies. The two know nothing else than the moment they are in now. As their movements get more aggressive, Anna takes the buttons off of Elsa's pajama shirt and reveals her C-cup breasts before feeling each other's shafts tense and twitch._

ELSA: Anna...I'm gonna cum!

ANNA:Me too! You can cum inside me if you want, but I wanna cum all over you!

 _The two scream in bliss as Elsa blows a huge load inside Anna, while Anna blows her load on Elsa's face and breasts. Anna gets off of Elsa's dick as she bends down to face Elsa's ass. She licks her lips and proceeds to lick it as if it was a pussy. Elsa moans, her body squirming in slight motions. Anna crawls up to Elsa's face and kisses her cheek before positioning the tip of her dick in front of Elsa's asshole._

ELSA: Anna... please be gentle.

 _Anna slowly puts her member inside of Elsa, making sure not to hurt the person she loves most. Elsa lets out a high-pitched moan as she's takes more of Anna's cock. After a minute, Anna slowly pulls out and starts thrusting, breasts jiggling with every thrust, also jerking off Elsa's shaft to taste more of her cum. Elsa responds to the handjob by thrusting into Anna's hand, making her member drip pre-cum, bringing out moans from Anna. As she feels Elsa's shaft twitching, she aims it at herself hoping to get what she wants. Anna's cock follows in suit as she pulls out while cumming inside Elsa's ass. After pulling out, she jerks off both their shafts, each cumming at the same time. Both scream in bliss as Anna aims her cum at Elsa again, and aims Elsa's shaft on herself. Soon the two are covered in each other's cum. Elsa takes a moment to look at the beautiful shemale in front of her, licking the cum out of her fingers before tongue kissing Elsa one more time, failing to notice a servant enter the room during their climax._

SERVANT: Oh, my! What on earth?

 _The two sisters look at the servant, in both shock and dazed pleasure then proceed to cuddle next to each other._

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**INT. - ELSA'S BEDROOM - MORNING**

 _Elsa wakes up slowly, taking a deep breath as the morning begins. She gets out of her bed and walks to the mirror._ _She takes a look and sees herself, hair down just over her butt and her penis struggling to get out of her pajama pants._

ELSA: Anna...

 _Elsa closes her eyes, unaware that she's touching herself while lost in thought._ _Her eyes snap open as almost immediately, she takes off her pajamas and makes an ice dildo in the shape of Anna's member._

ELSA: I never thought I would use my magic to do...this.

 _Elsa blushes a deep shade of red as she bends over and hovers the ice-cock towards her ass. She slowly puts it inside her and starts thrusting it in and out._ _Meanwhile, Anna is listening in outside of her door, her own dick getting hard. She unbuttons her pajama shirt and takes her cock out from her pants._ _Anna takes a peek in Elsa's room, seeing the icy member fuck Elsa in her place. As she starts stroking her cock, Anna tries to be careful enough to not get caught._ _As both masturbation sessions go on, Anna steps in the middle of the doorway, no longer caring about staying hidden from Elsa._ _Suddenly, Anna moans loudly as she shoots her load on Elsa's back. Elsa moans and looks at Anna in surprise as her own load shoots on the floor._ _Both girls look at each other with intense desire and lust, while their cocks harden at the sight of themselves._

ANNA: Sorry, couldn't help but look inside.

ELSA: It's fine, I knew you were there anyway.

 **30 SECONDS LATER**

 _Anna is sitting on Elsa's bed while Elsa sucks Anna's cock, savoring the feel of the real thing._ _Anna moans and starts thrusting in Elsa's mouth, feeling a need to fuck Elsa in any hole possible._ _Elsa starts to suck deeper as Anna facefucks her, feeling the cock in her mouth twitching with excitement._

ANNA: Elsa, I'm gonna cum!

 _Anna takes her dick out of Elsa's mouth and cums on her face while Elsa squeals in pleasure and shoots her own load in the air._ _Anna looks at Elsa in surprise, wondering how she just came without touching herself._

ANNA: Did you just cum from sucking me off?

ELSA: I've wanted your cock since I woke up, but I need more of it.

 _Elsa turns around and gets on all fours, showing her ass to Anna. Anna's cock immediately responds to Elsa's words by stiffening up and leaking pre-cum._

ELSA: I need your cock inside me!

ANNA: Guess I should give you a gift.

 _Anna uses her pre-cum to lube up her cock, and thrusts it inside Elsa's ass. She then starts moving, going in and out at a moderate pace._ _Elsa lets out high pitched moans as she finally gets what she wants while jerking herself off with both hands._ _In a matter of seconds Elsa's jerking synchronizes with Anna's thrusts, bringing them in the same state as last night, unaware of anything else but their current session._ _Anna starts thrusting faster as she feels her shaft twitching and Elsa's ass tighten._

ELSA: Anna! I'm gonna cum!

 _Elsa squeals another high pitched moan as she cums, making Anna cum inside her. Anna pulls out, jerking off and still cumming on Elsa._ _When she finishes, Anna takes a look at her favorite queen, covered in both of their cum._ _Elsa crawls over to Anna and kisses her lustfully, crying tears of pure joy._

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**INT. - ANNA'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

 _Two hours later Elsa and Anna are both naked, both girls rubbing their dicks together letting out sultry moans while lustfully kissing each other._

ELSA: Anna, I wanna put it in you so bad

 _Elsa turns Anna's body around and puts her pre-cum soaked member in Anna's ass. Anna moans loudly as she shoots her load on the bedroom wall. After the cumshot, Elsa starts thrusting, each thrust rehardening Anna's 5-inch cock. Elsa starts stroking Anna's cock and plays with one of her breasts while making out with her again._

ANNA: Oh fuck! My cock is leaking again!

ELSA: Anna I'm gonna cum!

 _Elsa lets out her load as she pulls out of Anna's ass, falling to the ground mid-cumshot. Anna, looking at her cock while rubbing it with two fingers, has her sights on Elsa's C-cup breasts and puts her dick between them. Anna moans and lets out some pre-cum on elsa's tits and proceeds to start titfucking Elsa._

ANNA: Elsa, they're so soft! I could fuck them all morning.

 _Anna starts rubbing Elsa's nipples with her thumbs, eliciting soft moans from Elsa, sticking her tongue out to lick the head of Anna's cock. Anna starts shaking as her dick twitches wildly._

ANNA: Elsa, It's coming out!

 _Anna moans in surprise as she shoots multiple loads on Elsa's face and tits. The two lay next to one another holding hands. Elsa jolts up with a look of shock on her face._

ELSA: Oh no, Today's the day!

ANNA: What's wrong?

ELSA: Today's the Treaty with Corona! We gotta get ready!

 _Elsa gently guides Anna out of her room as she gets ready for the event._

ANNA: Love you!

 _Elsa gives Anna one more passionate kiss and smiles at her lovingly._

ELSA: Love you.

 _Elsa giggles happily as she closes her door. Anna sighs in glee as she walks to her room._

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
